fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver the Giant Kitten
Oliver the Giant Kitten is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Characters Main characters/Heroes *'Oliver' *'Hannah' *'Bow' *'Bertha' *'Bobby' *'Toby' *'Jeremy' *'Luke' *'The Kittens' *'19-GB' *'Father Cat' *'Mother Cat' *'John and Dawn' *'Owen Griffiths' *'Tom Griffiths' *'Biff' *'Clamhead' *'Shelley' *'Bubbles' *'Mr. Chim' *'The Policeman' *'The Cops' *'Bulk' *'Skeleton' Villains *'Heihachi Mishima' *'Captain Hook' *'Texas Pete' *'Bulk' ( *'Skeleton' ( *'Evil-Lyn' *'Ogre' *'Zorak' *'The Dokarians' *'Slithe' *'Dr. Lo' *'Maximus' *'Professor Ortega' *'Commander Shark' *'Voltron' *'Dr. Chemo' *'Coldfinger' *'El Eel' *'Sorceress Madame Sargasso' *'Professor Ortega's robbers' *'Sculpin' *'The Phantom' *'Dr. Robek' *'Dr. Cybron' *'Zokon' Voice Cast Members * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw, Richard Dwyer and Danny Cooksey as The Kittens * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths and Mr. Chin * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tommy Cook as Biff * Barry Gordon as Clamhead * Sarah Kennedy as Shelley * Julie McWhirter as Bubbles * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Daisuke Gōri as Heihachi Mishima (screaming) * Keith Scott as Captain Hook * Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete * Tim Curry as Texas Pete (singing) * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and Sorceress Madame Sargasso * Joe Ranft as Ogre and Zorak * Keith Wickham, Ron Orbach, Jimmy Hibbert, Billy West, Dee Bradley Baker, Joe Ranft, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Thurl Ravenscroft, John Lasseter, Wayne Knight, Jack Nicholson, Tim Burton and Kevin Lima as the Dokarians * David Jason as Slithe * Mark DeCarlo as Dr. Lo * John Stephenson as Maximus, Professor Ortega, Commander Shark and Voltron * Don Messick as Dr. Chemo, Coldfinger and El Eel * Barry Gordon, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Kevin Michael Robinson and Billy West as Professor Ortega's robbers * Jeff Bennett as Sculpin * Tom Kenny as The Phantom * Michael McShane as Dr. Robek * Corey Burton as Dr. Cybron * James Belushi as Zokon * Jimmy Hibbert, Rob Rackstraw, Chris Wahl, Chris Buck, Dom DeLuise, Randy Cartwright, Laurie Main, Jon Lovitz, Phil Hartman, Brian Doyle-Murray, Pep Sais, Little Richard and DeForest Kelley as Policeman and the Cops Additional voices * Keith Szarabajka * Jerry Sroka * Dee Bradley Baker * Michael Gough * Jeff Coopwood * Michael Jeter * Gregg Berger * Erick Avari * S. Scott Bullock * Neil Dickson * Thom Barry * Roscoe Lee Browne * Arthur Burghardt * David Huddleston * Bronson Pinchot * Nicholas Kadi * Phil LaMarr * Chad Lowe * Brock Peters * Carl Lumbly * James Avery * Georg Stanford Brown * Bill Cobbs * Jesse Corti * Dom DeLuise * Fernando Escandon * Amir Aboulela * John Astin * Tim Conway * William H. Macy * Rene Auberjonois * George Cheung * Ron Perlman * Bill Brochtrup * Dimitri Diatchenko * John Kassir * Gil Birmingham * Greg Eagles * Craig Ferguson * Chaim Girafi * Erv Immerman * Harvey Korman * Sam McMurray * Howard Morris * Robert Morse * Edward Asner * Dan Bucatinsky * Michael Conner * Timothy Dang * Martin Mull * Le Tuan * Richard Burgi * Endre Hules * Mohhib Jivan * Travis Davis * Jack Angel * Bob Delegall * Alfred Molina * Courtney B. Vance * Nick Jameson * Alan Rosenberg * Edmund L. Shaff * Steve Harris * Michael Horse * Robert Ito * Peter MacNicol * Phil Proctor * Jeremy Ratchford * William Morgan Sheppard * Ping Wu * Anjul Nigam * Melendy Britt * Hector Elizondo * Danny Mann * Michael Stanton * Greg Ellis * Tom Kenny * Grant Shaud * Marcelo Tubert * M. Emmet Walsh * Frank Welker * Charles Adler * Alex Veadov * Tristan Rogers * Jonathan Joss * Richard Kind * Don Lake * Wallace Langham * Patrick Pinney * William Marquez * Peter Onorati * Donal Gibson * Chris Sarandon * Bill Fagerbakke * Jay Thomas * Nick Wilder * Brian Cummings * Djimon Hounsou * Orestes Matacena * Goh Misawa * Brad Rowe * Austin Stoker * Raymond Ma * Gary Anthony Williams * Jeff Bennett * Wayne Federman * David Graf * Jess Harnell * David Paymer * Ron Fassler * Henry Gibson * Andy Hirsch * John Ales * Kevin Michael Richardson * David Ogden Stiers * Tim Curry * Dwight Schultz * Clyde Kusatsu * Earl Boen Songs * Old Bear's Sing is a song performed by Paul Castle * '''Toxic Love '''is a sung by Texas Pete * Scenes * Oliver pops up and see Heihachi and the Villains screaming. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Chinese Category:Animated Movies